Measure Your Life In Love
by MauMaster
Summary: Remus feels like his life is really just a few unconnected, nonflowing measures of music. Some sad, some happy... it's just how life is. Shuffle/Drabble challenge


**Title: Measure Your Life In Love**

**Summary: **_Remus feels like his life is really just a few unconnected, nonflowing measures of music. Some sad, some happy... it's just how life is. Shuffle/Drabble challenge_

**Notes: **My god, I never noticed how short some of these songs were... Anyhow, the challenge is to put your iPod or iTunes or whatever on shuffle and write a drabble for each song - in the length of the song. So, for some songs I had under 3 minutes. I was sort of praying for La Vie Boheme... 8 minute song, after all! Anyhow, since I'm a Broadway fan, I decided to put it on my Broadway playlist (i didn't narrow it down at all, more than half my music is on that playlist...). It was harder than I expected. Surprisingly, Seasons of Love didn't come up - don't be fooled by the title, ha. Some of them came out crappy, others I really like. And yes, I know, I was corny and tried to quote the song in a few of them. *sigh*. I actually started this a while ago but abandoned it after number 5. It got too hard. You may recognize though, that "What Is This Feeling" changed POV and lengthened to turn into Hatred. Anyhow, enjoy! Reviews are welcome hinthint.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the listed songs.**

* * *

**1. "No One Mourns the Wicked" -Wicked _(End of third book)_**

"Remus?"

I jumped at hearing my name. The room had been quiet, peaceful, even. I was packing for my departure the following day. I still couldn't believe that I would have to leave Hogwarts after not even a year. I loved the school. I loved teaching. I loved the students, the other teachers, everything that came with my job.

And Snape had to go and ruin it. He _had_ to tell all of Slytherin. He always ruined it all.

Well, no, that's not true. I ruined it, by not taking my potion. I was irresponsible. I didn't deserve to be near students anymore. I could have killed Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

I wanted to kill Peter.

I turned around diplomatically, almost afraid to see who was addressing me. "Yes?"

Sirius Black stood there tentatively, grinning. "You're okay?"

"Of course," I said quietly. "I'm absolutely fine. But you… you shouldn't be here. Why aren't you out of the country by now?"

He shrugged. "I didn't feel like it. Everyone thinks I am, of course. Except Dumbledore. He knows. I need to go after this, but I wanted to say goodbye."

"Well… goodbye," I mumbled and paused. "Would you have done it? Killed him if you could have?"

"Of course," Sirius said, mimicking my words. "After all, no one mourns the wicked."

I looked at him through changed eyes. Sirius was Sirius, and he was still like my brother. But he wasn't the same. Not at all the same.

**2. "Today 4 You" -RENT _(Marauder era, post school)_**

"Hey, guys!" James walked into our flat, arms filled with grocery bags. I smiled as I came out of the bedroom, throwing a sweatshirt on. It was freezing in our flat. Sirius followed quickly, wand in hand as he lit the fire and recast the Warmth Charm. "No heat again?"

I flopped onto the couch. "No food, either. We're coming over for dinner tomorrow, just so you know."

Sirius joined me, rolling his eyes. "He's exaggerating. We have food."

"But most of it is either crumbs or spoiled!" I pointed out, to which Sirius shamefully agreed.

"I haven't seen you guys in forever, it seems," James commented, putting down the bags and joining us. "It's weird."

"Well, we're all swept up with Order work," Sirius sighed. "I wish we had some extra time, though. Maybe the two of us could get _jobs_."

"Nah, I'd never get one," I laughed.

"You can always borrow from me, you know," James offered again. We both shook our head.

"No," I said firmly. "We're not some charity case, Prongs."

"All right… Today for you," James agreed and proceeded to unpack the groceries, which included firewood (thank Merlin), bananas (ew… for Padfoot, obviously), and Captain Crunch (YES! For me!).

**3. "Out Tonight" -RENT _(DH)_**

"Come on, Remus!" Tonks skipped ahead of me, laughing loudly in the snowy street. "Hurry up!" She was radiant, the moonlight making her skin glow.

"Slow down!" I told her. "I'm old, I can't go that fast."

She raced back to me, pecking me on the lips before I could take another step. We halted completely, her body folding into mine, the warmth unparalleled. "You are not old. You are perfect."

"Right," I laughed and hugged her closer. "I love you."

"I love you," she murmured back and I smiled. Every time she said it, it lit up a new light in me. I still couldn't believe I had a person like her to love, to love _me._ I rested my hand on her stomach softly. It was dangerous to be out, but I was glad we were. The fresh air was amazing and I loved her and the coming baby more than I thought I could.

I was so glad we were out tonight.

**4. "What Is This Feeling?" -Wicked _(Marauder era, fifth year)_**

"I hate him! I _hate_ him!" James yelled. "I can't believe he'd do something like this to you!"

I shook my head, leaning back in my armchair. I didn't feel like contributing to this discussion yet again. James wouldn't shut up about the slimy git, though.

"Prongs, you're over reacting," Peter said. Thank goodness someone was shutting him up.

"I _loathe_ him, honestly!"

"No, you don't," I sighed.

"I do! Your secret is in danger now! You've tried so hard to keep it under wraps, but now…"

I looked away, flushed. My secret was in danger.

"I hate him," James said again, but his resolve was weaker. "I hate him, right?"

"I don't think you can ever hate Sirius," I whispered. "I don't think any of us can."

And we fetched him from the dormitory to renew our friendship.

**5.** "**Popular" -Wicked _(Marauder era, first year)_**

"Hey, Lupin!"

I looked up. James, Sirius, and Peter were on their way out of the dorm, borrowed school brooms over their shoulders. I reddened and wondered what the heck they wanted to do with me. They were the popular kids and I was… well, not.

"Yes?" I asked, pushing my Potions book to the side. I was actually pretty glad to have an excuse.

"Wanna come flying with us?" James asked.

"That sounds fun," I said slowly. "You sure?"

Sirius snorted. "Dude, we've been roommates for a week. You agreed to be an alibi for us two days ago, without even being asked. We're friends. Come on, let's go. There's a really good Cleansweep in the back of the broom shed you can get."

I jumped up and we flew the rest of the day. Somehow, hanging out with them made me… _popular. _And I wasn't going to argue that at all.

**6. "Without You" -RENT _(HBP)_**

I shivered in the cold cellar of Grimmauld Place. It had been weeks since I saw Tonks. I missed her. But how could I admit it? I mean, I was the one that pushed her away, wasn't I? I was the dangerous one, the one that would be bad for a relationship. It was my fault. I couldn't be allowed to miss her,

But the full moons seemed worse now. No Sirius, no Tonks, nobody to help me up in the morning… Just me in the cold cellar. Everything was going on – Harry was dating Ginny Weasley, now, the Order was doing new missions, the Death Eaters were attacking… But it felt like I was doing nothing, going nowhere.

The door creaked open and I jumped to my feet, hoping, praying, that it was her.

"How are you feeling, Remus?" Professor Dumbledore asked gently.

"Fine," I lied. "Fine. I've almost found it." I was supposed to be searching for the old files from the first Order. Dumbledore nodded and left, closing the door behind him.

I slumped back to the ground and sobbed dryly.

**7. "Where Did We Go Right?" -The Producers _(Anytime in Marauder era, school)_**

"We were _supposed _to get detention!" James shouted. "I don't get it!"

"What I don't get," I spoke up as he paced in front of me, his hair messier than ever, "is why you're trying to get detention."

"We're trying to break a record," Sirius said as if it were supposed to be obvious.

"I think it's nuts, too," Peter muttered.

"We sneak into Hogsmeade, intent on getting caught, and become heroes instead!" James groaned. "Damn Death Eaters… They need to die."

I couldn't agree more… Though for different reasons… I hoped.

**8. "Something There" - Beauty and the Beast _(OoTP)_**

"You okay?" I asked the pink haired girl as we strolled down the snowy street. She wasn't looking my way, carefully training her eyes ahead.

"Fine," she said, but I heard her voice crack. "Fine."

"Last night…"

"Yes? About it?"

"I didn't… I can't believe Sirius let you see me like that. Like a monster." I took a deep breath and waited for her response. None came. "I understand if you don't want to be around me anymore."

"What?" Tonks stopped short. "Not be around you? I thought it was you who didn't want to be around _me?_"

"Why would you think that?"

"Because you won't bloody touch me!" she shrieked.

I frowned and took her hand defiantly. "I thought you thought I was a beast…"

Tonks rested her hand on my cheek gently. "I'd never think that, Remus."

I never thought a woman could love me until then.

**9. "To Life" - Fiddler on the Roof _(Post-DH)_**

It was the biggest party I had ever attended in my life – or well, afterlife, now.

"He's dead!" Lily shrieked happily while James twirled her around. Drinks appeared on a table (which also popped into existence). Sirius laughed and grabbed Tonks from my arms, twirling her happily. Everyone was dancing with everyone, happy, overjoyed.

You-Know-Who had been defeated, finally, for good. Our families were safe and hey, even if we were dead, why not celebrate?

Snape and I stood on the outskirts of the dancing, watching. He peered at me.. "I'm not dancing with you," he stated firmly.

"I'm just waiting for Sirius to give me Tonks," I said, holding my hands off. "How'd you die again?"

"Snake bite."

"Ah."

There was a silence and I sighed before saying, "Hey, Snape? Truce?"

He glared, his mouth a firm line.

"Come on," I said. "We're here for eternity. Why hate each other all this time? Why not be friends?"

"The day we become friends is the day Voldemort comes to life again."

Ah, hell. It was worth a try.

**10. "One Song Glory" - RENT _(DH)_**

I dodged, the curse burning the ends of my hair. Walls cracked behind me where it made contact and I leapt out of the way, shooting off a curse of my own.

I fell to the ground suddenly, blood streaming from my gut. Tonks's scream filled the air and she dropped to the ground beside me, sobbing and healing as quickly as she could.

Time flew slowly, slower than slowly.

"Don't die, don't!" she cried out. "Don't! Promise me! You'll live for the glory, for being one of the damn best fighters in the bloody world. Oh, god, stop bleeding. You'll live to make your name one of the best there was, of god, Remus, don't die, please, I love you."

"I love you, too." I whispered but before I could continue, green light shot above us and we both went limp.

Time flies. Time dies.

* * *

**Note: **Yes, yes, I know, out of order, yes yesm I know a lot of sad ones... but it's so much easier to make Remus sad than happy. A lot of Tonks, too :) I love them. I hope you enjoyed! Feedback would be great, please. Oh and a few questions for you to mull over in your (hint) review - Which was your favorite? Have you ever tried anything similar? Do you even know any of these songs?


End file.
